The present invention relates to an LC composite component, and more particularly, it relates to a chip-shaped LC composite component.
An LC composite component including inductance elements and capacitance elements is utilized as, e.g., a filter. FIG. 1 is a connection diagram of a double-pi type filter, shown as a typical example of such an LC composite component.
The double-pi type filter comprises three terminals 1, 2 and 3, in which two inductance elements 4 and 5 are connected in series between the terminals 1 and 2, and three capacitance elements 6, 7 and 8 connected in parallel to the terminal 3 are coupled with the terminal 1, the junction between the inductance elements 4 and 5 and the terminal 2 respectively.
For obtaining such a double-pi type filter as one component, discrete components have heretofore been assembled, for example, as shown in FIG. 2. Namely, in FIG. 2, three electrodes 10, 11 and 12 are arranged on one side surface of a ceramic dielectric sheet 9 while an electrode 13 commonly opposite to the above respective electrodes 10, 11 and 12 is formed on the other side surface of the same, thereby to form the capacitance elements 6, 7 and 8 shown in FIG. 1. Then, coil elements 14 and 15 corresponding to the inductance elements 4 and 5 in FIG. 1 are connected between the electrodes 10 and 11 and between the electrodes 11 and 12 respectively by soldering. Thereafter externally drawn-out lead wires 16, 17 and 18 are respectively mounted on the electrodes 10, 12 and 13, to implement the respective electrodes 1, 2 and 3 in FIG. 1. Finally, the component thus assembled is coated by armoring resin (not shown) except edges for drawing out the lead wires 16, 17 and 18.
However, such an LC composite component forming the double-pi type filter as shown in FIG. 2 is inevitably made large-sized since the same is constructed as one component by simply assembling discrete components, leading to requirement of a large occupied volume in mounting of the same to a circuit board. Further, since the assembled component is a lead type, it has been difficult to automatically mount the same onto the circuit board.